High speed data networks form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable worldwide data connectivity. Within the data networks, network devices such as switching devices direct data packets from source ports to destination ports, helping to eventually guide the data packets from a source to a destination. Improvements in signal conversion performance, including improvements in analog-to-digital conversion accuracy and speed, will further enhance performance of data networks.